Tattle-Crime.Com Believes Everyone Loves Her
Tattle-Crime.com Believes Everyone Loves Her Over my time being friends with whoever Tattle-Crime.com is, I’ve come to realize that she has some weird thought in her head that everyone loves her, as in everyone loves Freddie Lounds. I mean like actually in the show everyone loves Freddie Lounds. And by love I mean wants to totally fuck her. You see she ships Freddie with just about everyone. First we start with her Freddie/Hannibal obsession. Other than the fact that the man has called her rude twice in the show and has displayed clear intent to kill her (Waiting in her room for her in his murder suit) she maintains some idea that Hannibal loves Freddie. So of course she tricks anyone she can into drawing art for this. Usually people are duped into doing art for her by thinking they’ll get exposure but seeing as how she barely has any active followers to her website or her tumblr, well she’s not giving anyone exposure. They’d be better off on IDFYTI’s site but she doesn’t promote anyone but herself (and her artwork sucks) but I digress. Then we have her weird idea that Chilton loves Freddie. It’s who she’s trying to morph Lauren into, she wants that girl to be Frederick Chilton. What’s sad is, most people in the fandom have no clue that Lauren was forced to draw these sorts of things because of Tattle-Crime. Chilton has had literally TWO scenes with Freddie and during that time he was being tortured and was out of it, or she was just taking notes, so I don’t even know when they had time to fall in love or whatever the hell but Tattle-Crime thinks everyone loves Freddie. Of course then we come to the most nonsensical one. Freddie/Dolarhyde. Her weird headcanon is that I guess Freddie is the Red Dragon or something? Which explains her odd obsession with red dragons and she thinks Dolarhyde is obsessed with her, that he’s going to kidnap her, and run off with her as well. Even though she’s claimed to read the books and seen the movies, she denies the fact that Dolarhyde actually hates Freddie and wants to kill her. The only person Dolarhyde was really in love with was Reba and possibly Hannibal considering his weird obsession with Lecter’s crimes. He didn’t ever like Freddie because of how she portrayed him in the papers. Freddie is used to piss him off and draw him out of hiding, not to lure him into a love nest. If this wasn’t bad enough she also has Will who is in love with her, Mason, and some male version of Abigail she dreamed up. On top of that she ships Freddie with Alana and with Margot. Basically, Tattle-Crime has managed to make a canon character into the biggest Mary-Sue character in the universe and people like this crap? I’m not sure why anyone follows her, or WHO still does but it’s pretty delusional. She forces ONE of her "boyfriends" to be Hannibal Lecter for her at all times and she’s transformed Lauren into Chilton and Mason. One wonders how she might react when Dolarhyde kills Freddie, and her pathetic little world comes crashing down around her. I’ll certainly be there to watch the train wreck. I can promise that much.